A Solas
by Mousekat1005
Summary: Billy se siente frustrado, no ha tenido ni una sola oportunidad de estar con su primo (ahora novio) A Solas. ¿Qué pasará cuando ese momento llegue? ¿El cineasta y el cantante lo aprovecharán? Ectofeacture ADVERTENCIA: LEMON ¡BILLY ALIVE!


"A Solas"

Estaba desesperado, hace mucho que no estaba con Spencer **_a solas_****. **Aburrido y casi desesperado por toda aquella atención sale huyendo de la rueda de chicas que lo rodean. Spencer se encuentra hablando con algunos coordinadores del concierto, suspira y se acerca algo apenado. Spencer se ha vuelto un hombre de negocios, un guapísimo cineasta de terror que todas las chicas mueren por él.

Con las mejillas rojas se acerca con cautela, posándose a un lado de aquellos tres hombres sin interrumpir su, al parecer, interesante platica.

—...Perfecto, entonces en eso quedamos —se despide estrechando la mano de los dos hombres quienes también se despiden de Cobra —. ¿Dejaste plantadas a tus fans?

—Quería estar un rato contigo —comenta con un pequeño puchero. Spencer sonríe, ahora era más alto que el azabache, y eso le encantaba. Despeina un poco los caballos de su primo.

—Y puedo saber, ¿por qué?

—Es que... nada, olvídalo —gira el rostro sonrojado. Spencer ríe de nuevo, ni en sus más eróticos sueños había imaginado un Billy como aquel, "inocente" y a sus pies, más que loco por él.

—Bueno, si tu quieres... —sin poder evitarlo acaricia con sus nudillos la mejilla de Billy —, podemos ir a tu camerino —susurra en su oreja para, posteriormente, morderla juguetón.

Billy se sonroja aún más no pudiendo evitar el pequeño jadeo que sale de sus labios.

—S-Spencer

—¿Si?

—Quiero estar contigo —dice con los ojos inundados en deseo, aquella imagen provoca al libido del castaño, sin tiempo a siquiera respirar, carga como princesa a Billy, caminando directo a una puerta de madera con una estrella dorada en el centro que anuncia el nombre del dueño: _COBRA_.

—Aaah, S-Spencer.

—¿Qué? ¿Es demasiado placer para tu pequeño cuerpo?

—¡N-no es pequeño! Idiota —murmura cubriendo su rostro con el antebrazo. Spencer ríe, adoraba ver de aquella manera a su primo, tan vulnerable y entregado a él. Quería poseerlo, una y otra vez sin descanso, no sabía cuando habían aparecido aquellos sentimientos tan posesivos, pero le encantaba, estar a solas con la súper estrella le causaba estragos en su tan manipulada excitación, porque tenía que controlarse, o lastimaría a aquel pequeño, demostraría su amor en cualquier lugar, y eso no lo permitiría, porque significaba el fin de la carrera de ambos.

—¿Spence? —aquello le saca de sus cavilaciones, observa la atenta mirada verde sobre él, casi rogándole que le preste atención —. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Si, lo siento.

—¿Qué es lo que estabas pensando?

—Ummm, nada importante. Una súper diva fastidiosa se alojó en mi cerebro.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Puedo saber quien es?

—La conoces muy bien, es extremadamente guapa. Has hecho unos trabajos increíbles con ella —Billy frunce el ceño tratando de adivinar quien es —. ¿Britney Britney no es guapísima?

—Eres un tarado Spencer —golpea su hombro, detestaba que le recordara esa mujer, el castaño había tenido una relación muy corta con esa zorra, unos cuantos revolcones y poses para revistas, aquello había provocado un ascenso de fama en ambos, Spencer por salir con la estrella y "cantante" más ardiente de aquel tiempo y Britney por salir con alguien que busca que su carrera sea reconocida mundialmente. Ambos habían conseguido algo bueno de aquella "relación". El más dañado había sido Billy, porque en aquel entonces había decidido declarársele a su primo, pero con tanto trabajo y escándalos no había podido, y aquel intento de relación provoco una depresión para el cantante.

Lo demás fue historia, una infidelidad grabada por parte de la cantante, sentimientos floreciendo por parte del cineasta y un escándalo que provocó el declive de la carrera de ambos. Ahora Specer trabaja como representante de Billy y su carrera de cineasta de terror se limita a cortometrajes terroríficos llenos de efectos especiales. Con eso esperaba ascender de nuevo en su destruida carrera.

—Oye, no te enojes —pasa sus dedos por las hebras castañas.

—Vete, ya no quiero —responde cortante girando en la cama, se coloca boca abajo evitando la mirada burlesca por parte del más alto.

—¿Seguro? —Spencer se posiciona sobre él, besando su cuello repentinas veces provocando piel de gallina en el contrario. Billy jadea al sentir al castaño restregarse sin descaro en él —. Ummm, eso no parece que quieras que pare —una de sus manos baja hasta la entrepierna del cantante sobando mientras sigue moviéndose —. ¿Cómo quieres que lo hagamos ahora? ¿Salvaje? ¿Lento? ¿Con perversiones? Ahora tu eliges.

—Aaah, aaah, S-Spence s-solo... hazlo —el castaño sonríe de lado.

—Muy bien, entonces prepárate —lo gira para colocarlo boca arriba, sus labios se juntan en un jugueteo candente, las lenguas salen, bailando fuera de sus guaridas soltando el elixir más delicioso que ambos quieren beber.

Las manos exploran hasta desnudarse mutuamente, los labios de Spencer hacen un recorrido, marcando cada centímetro de piel, proclamándola como suya, como un perro que mea para marcar su propiedad. El castaño sigue bajando hasta encontrar aquella extensión de carne palpitante, lo engulle hasta que golpea en el interior de su garganta, Billy grita al sentir aquella calidez envolverle, Spencer comienza con la felación; sacar, meter, lamer, chupar, besar.

—Ah, S-Spence, p-por favor —jadea Billy lamiéndose los dedos, sin soltar aquellos cabellos castaños dirige su mano libre hasta encontrar su agujero.

Dos dedos, la lengua de Spencer, su mano acariciadores, palabras hechas delirio, aquello era demasiado para su cuerpo, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, sin prevenirlo se corte en un gemido hilarante. Su esencia moja el cabello de Spencer.

—Oh, l-lo siento tanto... —busca algo con que limpiar a su primo pero él le detiene tomándole del rostro, su semblante es serio, decisivo.

—Eres tan lindo y atento —el rostro del pelinegro se sonroja aún más, trata de ocultar su rostro pero el otro se lo impide —. Déjame verte mientras te la...

—¡CÁLLATE! N-no lo digas por favor.

Spencer ríe ante el rostro aterrado del cantante, acaricia sus piernas mirándole a los ojos, comienza a entrar en él, lentamente, gravando aquellas expresiones tan deliciosas que hace su amante.

—¿Duele? —Billy niega con el rostro contraído, el castaño se detiene un poco, y aunque ya lo han hecho muchísimas veces el cuerpo de Billy aun no se ha acostumbrado.

De una sola estocada entra provocando un gran gemido y el arqueamiento de su espalda. Billy eyacula de nuevo.

—¿Estas bien? —el pelinegro asiente aferrado a los brazos de su primo. Dando besos a su rostro comienza a moverse, lento, disfrutando de cada centímetro de piel palpitante.

—Aaah, S-Spence, m-más... rápido.

Las estocadas van en aumento, Billy gime, la posición se invierte, el castaño toma las caderas del otro para mejor control y poder impulsarse con equilibrio.

—Vo...voy a ter...terminar —avisa Spencer dando penetraciones lentas pero fuertes. Billy muerde su mano para evitar el gran gemido que amenaza con salir de su garganta, era peligroso que lo escuchasen y entraran corriendo a ver si todo esta bajo control y los vean haciendo _ese _tipo de cosas, se haría un gran escándalo y su carrera como cantante terminaría, al igual que los fantásticamente terroríficos cortos de su amante; no, eso jamás pasaría, prefería mil veces ser lastimado a que la precaria carrera del castaño quedase en el olvido.

—¿Que estas pensando? —Pregunta un somnoliento Spencer mientras disfruta de las caricias que su primo le brinda en el cabello —; Desde que terminamos estas muy pensativo.

—L-lo siento es que... p-pensaba que, preferiría un millón de veces ser lastimado a... que tu carrera quede sucia de nuevo —murmura apenado observando la marca de sus dientes tatuada en su brazo derecho, abajo de la unión de su codo.

Ante esto Spencer se sorprende, un rubor cubre su rostro basará el nacimiento de su cabello.

—Wow... hace mucho que no escuchaba palabras tan lindas salir de tu boca más que puros insultos y quejas, como las de una esposa que acaba de descubrir que su marido la ha engañado —Billy ríe y golpea su hombro, dando después un beso.

Tal vez nadie vea su relación "normal", no porque sean hombres, sino por la unión sanguínea que los convierte forzosamente en primos, por esa razón mantienen su noviazgo en secreto y para la protección del otro, ninguno concedería el declive de sus carreras; tal vez solo así, puedan mantener su relación por mucho tiempo mas, sin afectar profesionalmente al otro.

**_FIN_**


End file.
